fallenyanderefandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 005: Date With A Tsundere
Cast *Senpai (The Original Protagonist) *Suzume Okiyaki (Tsundere) **Hana Hirano (Class Rep.) Summary On a rainy day, Suzume Okiyaki is left waiting at her favorite cafe. When Senpai finally appears she play off that the "date" isn't anything special. Her frustration briefly disappears when the waitress comes for their orders. But as soon as the waitress leaves he's left to a barrage of insults and accusations. She calms down again when the food is delivered only to receives a text from Hana. The text asks if Okiyaki and Senpai want to meet up at the tennis court. He then embarrasses her by saying he would rather spend the rest of the day with her instead. In traditional tsundere fashion, a flustered Okiyaki berates him and leaves. Character Notes ''Tsundere Apparantly likes to wear sweaters in June and loves strawberry delight cake. Senpai'' Denser than a brick. Trivia One of the few videos officially subbed. Includes a message from the editor: friendly town" includes [[Ayamada Hikari (Yandere Kohai)|lonely yandere], some suicidal teenagers, a girl who digs up her dead lover's corpse and this one tsundere with a crush on some loser who may or may not be murdered by said yandere a week or two from now.] Script background music; clattering of tableware; muttered background voices, restaurant atmosphere sliding back down Hey Uh I didn't expect you to come. What? It's not like I really care if you came here or not. I'd be perfectly fine being here by my self. I eat here all the time anyway. It's my favourite café in town. Y-y-you like my sweater? Thanks. I just bought it the other day. Don't get the wrong idea though! I didn't wear it today just because I'm meeting you here, okay You probably already have the wrong idea about everything! This isn't... gasp This isn't a date or anything, okay, dummy! I only invited you to have lunch with me because you just moved to town. I figured I could be nice and show you around a little! I'm starting to regret it now. What if someone sees me with you? They'll definitely get the wrong idea Frustrated Ughr This is so embarassing Sighs walking over to the table Oh The waitress is here. What do you want? I'm having the strawberry delight cake and a vanilla latte. walking away If I knew that you were such a perv, I wouldn't have invited you here! What? Why are you looking at me like that? Yeah right, make all the excuses you want. I saw you staring at the waitress with that look on your face, you pervert! Hmmph Honestly... You're embarassing me I can't believe I'm waisting my time hanging out with a perv! Hmmph Whatever. Who? The class rep? Hana Urano? Yeah, I'm friends with her. What about her? You're asking if she told me to invite you to hang out with me? No, of course not. Where did you even get that from? I invited you because I wanted to. Even though I'm starting to regret it now. Hmmph Why would you ask that though? Oh Our desserts are here. cutlery So, do you like it? This cake is my absolute favourite food in the entire world! It's so sweet and soft and fluffly and ... What? Why are you smiling at me like that, you dummy? I didn't know it was a crime to like cake! Hmmph! bite of cake full with cake So, ... How you like this town so far, hm? Yeah. It's a great place, even if it's small. Everyone here is really friendly. note from editor What? What do you mean "everyone besides you"?! I-I-I don't care if you're just kidding! That was really rude of you! If I was so unfriendly, then I'wouldn't be spending MY time with you! Yeah Keep apologizing you dummy! message alert Oh It's a text from Hana. She's asking if we wanna meet up with her and the rest of the gang at the tennis court after this. You want to? What? WHAT ARE Y... WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! Y-Y-YOU DUMMY! YOU WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF THE DAY A-A-ALONE WITH ME?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I barely even know you, and you're saying all these weird things! Don't tell me to keep my voice down! Who cares if other people are staring?! Honestly! I've had enough of this. up walks out crying, closes door behind her walking walking, sniffling and panting You really are just a dummy... away [[Category:Episodes]